The present invention relates to a liquid nitrogen Dewar flask-compatible storage rack suitable for storing cryopreservable samples. The present invention also relates to a system for storing cryopreservable samples, along with a method of storing a cryopreservable sample in a liquid nitrogen-containing Dewar flask.